A Place I call Heaven on Earth!
by Cuddles118
Summary: Title lame! Okay im new and i didnt use honorifics. sensie,chan,kun etc Mitsuki wakes up wishing they were back. "When!" She thinks. Then she heres them. R&R! TxM


**Cuddles:hello!! this is my first story for this Manga/anime! **

**Mitsuki: IT SEEMS INTERESTING!**

**Cuddles: Heheheheheheheheh!! OKAY IF YOU ARE GOING TO COMMENT PLEASE BE NICE I DIDNT USE ANY HONORIFICS OR WHATEVER... LIKE SENSAI, CHAN, KUN, etc. **

**Mitsuki: YESH DONT BE MEAN!!**

**Takuto: Your hawt!**

**Mitsuki: I know!! **

**Cuddles: I have Jin Kuga so hahaha!!**

**EVERYONE!: Read on fellow reader read on!!**

MITSUKIS POV

I looked around in the empty room. Where could they be? They have been gone for years. "Hello? Takuto? Izumi? Mereko?" I asked into the emptiness. No one answered, And my echoes were heard all through the room. "Please come back…" I whispered under my breath. BOOM! What was that? I walked into the living room. I saw something on the ground. It looked like a body… a dead body. "Hello?" I asked again. "If anyone's here please speak now!" I started to shiver.

"Mitsuki!" A voice said behind me. I looked behind me. There he was… standing blood running down his cheek.

"Takuto!!" I screamed. I ran to him crying. "No!!" I tried yelling but it came out as a soft whisper.

"Mitsuki… I'm sorry!" Takuto said. Eichi was holding a silver pistol to Takuto's Head.

"Eichi!! WHY!! I thought you were friends…" I started crying. Tears were running down my face.

"I'm sorry… You said you loved me but when I saw you kissing him… I couldn't take it!" Eichi said tears were running down his face as he yelled.

"I thought you were gone Eichi!! I couldn't take it. Takuto was there and you weren't… I'm sorry!" I yelled to him. Why would Eichi do this? No his finger was starting to pull the trigger. "TAKUTO!!" I yelled. I ran up to Eichi and pushed him away. I felt something hit my chest. Everything went blurry.

"Mitsuki!!" I heard a faint yell. I fell and hit the ground.

NO ONES POV

* * *

Mitsuki was laying dead on the ground. Takuto was crying and Eichi was panicking. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!" Takuto yelled his eyes blazing with fire. Or so it seemed. "WHY DID YOU HIT HER WITH IT!!" Takuto was crying on the floor holding Mitsuki in his arms.

"…." Eichi stayed silent. Mitsuki was barely breathing.

"That's it.." Takuto whispered. He picked Mitsuki and brought her cold body to the hospital. Wakouji rushed her to the E.R. He removed the bullet. Mitsuki lay on the table eyes wide open but nothing there. Her body was pail and frozen. "C'mon Mitsuki!" Takuto urged her to be okay though that wouldn't help.

"Takuto your going to have to leave…" Wakouji said looking at him sadly.

"Why?" Takuto was jumpy. He couldn't leave his love. "WHY!?" He screamed. Every one looked at him scared except for Wakouji.

"Takuto!" Wakouji's face was red with anger. He pointed at the door and Takuto hung his head and left with his hands shivering in his jean pockets. Wakouji continued what he was doing. His hands were bloody. "Mitsuki!" Wakouji said looking at her body fill with warmth. Her skin turned back to its normal skin tone. Her eyes were tearing.

"Wakouji!" Mitsuki screamed. She sat up and hugged him. "You saved me!" She squealed. Takuto was peering in the window.

"Mitsuki we have to get your wound covered don't move one bit!" Wakouji said seriously. Mitsuki didn't dare to look down. She sat still. "You going to have to hold up your shirt." Wakouji said a small grin on his face. Mitsuki blushed.

"But… can't Takuto do this for you! I feel better with him here…" Mitsuki sighed. Wakouji opened the door and let Takuto in.

"Mitsuki!!" Takuto exclaimed excited. He wanted to go hug her but he couldn't. "I'm sorry I need gloves." Takuto rushed out and got some gloves on. "Kay! Wakouji leave!" Takuto ordered pointing at the door.

"Sure thing!" Wakouji left practically skipping away into the nurses office.

"Kay Mitsuki you sure you want me to do it?" Takuto asked sadly looking down.

"Of course Takuto!" Mitsuki nodded. She started lifting her top when Takuto held it down.

"Mitsuki where did you get shot?" Takuto asked blushing.

"Right here!" Mitsuki pointed right in the middle of her chest. Takuto turned crimson red.

"Okay well I will have to wrap it around your whole body including your… maturity.." Takuto sighed. Mitsuki nodded. "Okay… well lift up your top then." Takuto was still blushing mad.

"Got ya' Dr. Takuto!" Mitsuki winked at him. She lifted her top and pulled it over her head. Mitsuki smiled as Takuto groaned. "Go on!" Mitsuki pulled him closer. He nodded slowly. He put the bandage a little bit left to the gash.

"Hold that with one finger." Takuto said. Mitsuki raised one hand and put her index finger on the gash. ((so one hand up in the air the other on the gash)) Takuto stayed in the same place in front of her but the hand with the gauze going around her body above her head. Mitsuki just stared into his eyes as they concentrated. "Kay you take your finger off now." Takuto said over lapping her finger.

"Oh okay!" Mitsuki moved her finger then raised her hand. She looked at him still wrapping the rest of gauze. Mitsuki put her hand on his neck then pressed her lips on his. Takuto's eyes went wide with fear then softened, and closed. Wakouji looked in then burst in.

"MITSUKI COULD DIE IF YOU DON'T FINISH!" Wakouji shouted. Mitsuki pulled away her hand still on Takuto's neck.

"Listen Dr. Wakouji.." Takuto tried to explain.

"Its my fault. I just was longing it. I hadn't seen him for so long and its like I missed him." Mitsuki said backing away as Takuto finished. He gave Mitsuki her shirt and she slipped it on. "Gomen!" Mitsuki said with her puppy eyes.

" Just go!" Wakouji said pointing at the door hanging his head. Takuto grabbed Mitsuki's hand and ran her out the door. Once they got out of the hospital they busted out laughing.

"Wow he overreacted!" Mitsuki said grabbing a hold of a rock so she wouldn't faint from laughing so much.

"I know its like YOU COULD DIE IF I DON'T FINISH! It was one innocent kiss nothing more!" Takuto said holding his stomach. Mitsuki stopped laughing.

"Uh… yeah I better get home! Bye Takuto!" Mitsuki got up and waved goodbye. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek goodbye.

"Mitsuki you okay?" Takuto ran up to Mitsuki as she ran away. "Did I say something?" Takuto said poking her shoulder. Mitsuki shook her head no. "Aw COME ON!!" Takuto said pulling her hand.

"Takuto where are we going?" Mitsuki said blushing.

"A place to make you happy!" Takuto said happily. "Come on don't resist!" Takuto pulled her under his arm. Mitsuki blushed a bright pink. Takuto put a blindfold over her eyes.

"TAKUTO!!" Mitsuki screamed. Takuto put his hand over her mouth.

"Shush! Just stay calm and stay under my arm!" Takuto put his arm tightly around her again. "Don't be so jumpy!" Takuto said. Mitsuki nodded.

MITSUKIS POV!

* * *

Its seemed like forever until we stopped. Was it even morning!? This blind fold is irritating me! "Takuto are we there yet!?" I cried sadly. I hoped we were.

"Yes we are!" I heard footsteps behind me then the blindfold fell off. I looked at the amazing place. Sakura trees were planted on both sides of the path. Pink flower buds lay on the ground. The sun was just rising so everything was pink and white. I heard a stream as I looked to my left I saw a waterfall leading into a stream. Above the waterfall was a little cave.

"Wow… Takuto!" I screeched. I ran around like a little girl in a candy store. "Where are we!?" I asked as a stuck my finger in the stream.

"A place I call Heaven on earth!" Takuto said smiling at me. "Are you happy!?" Takuto tilted his head. I nodded looking down embarrassed for the reason I was mad earlier. I felt two fingers on the bottom of my chin causing me to look up. I saw big brown eyes staring into mine.

"…Takuto…" I whispered inaudibly. I felt his soft lips press against mine. I felt something wet enter my lips. It was his tongue.

NO ONES POV!!

As they kissed the wind blew. Mitsuki's arms went up around Takuto's neck .Takuto's hand ran through her hair. They pulled away looking into each others eyes.

**Cuddles: R&R!! ONCE AGAIN I DID NOT USE HONORIFICS... SENSEI, CHAN, KUN, ETC. Okay so dont be mean.**

**Mitsuki: GRRR!!**

**Mereko: WHERE WAS I!!**

**Cuddles: On a vacation with Izumi you guys were making out!**

**Takuto: LOL!**

**Mereko: heh...heh...heh!!**

**Cuddles: PLEASE REVIEW!! NICELY!!**


End file.
